


Love Heights: A Monster House Snippet

by Woods



Series: Monster House Inspirations [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woods/pseuds/Woods
Summary: This short poem, from Stiles and Derek's POV, is a small look into the Monster House universe.





	Love Heights: A Monster House Snippet

For Derek Stiles/Stewart lived.  
With Derek Stiles ran.  
“By Derek, I will do it.”

Over Stiles lips, I kissed. Under Derek’s bulk and on his back Stiles lay.  
In Stiles, I lie. On Stiles, I lay. Today I lie again.

Before morning we grind ....  
Beyond tomorrow we be. 

Through the darkness we ran.  
Like Scott, I mope. “I need you now.”  
From sky, I search. “Derek?!” ...On broom I fly,  
"Found you...." 

To the beach we run--the family--the pack runs.  
Of wolves, aliens, and fairies, we believe. 

Boyd & Scott, without them I am lost.  
As the Stilinski Brothers we be, as the lovers we are.

Against all odds we reign,  
“Between you and me ... I love you.”


End file.
